


Change Your Ticket [Canada/Matthew Williams]

by Zuliet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	Change Your Ticket [Canada/Matthew Williams]

[Based off of 'Change Your Ticket' by One Direction]

 

“You don’t have to go,” mumbled Matthew sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. You were getting dressed and ready to head back to your home town. You smiled over your shoulder at him sympathetically,

“Do you know how hard it is to keep this a secret, sweetie?” you asked, neither his family nor yours knew of your and the Canadian’s relationship. Neither of you wanted them to, things would just be too complicated. Then again, it was hard keeping this secret.

“Please don’t leave me here all alone,” Matthew’s soft voice pleaded, watching as you hoisted a bag up onto your shoulder. “You should stay, just a couple more days? Come on, please let me change your ticket home?” You sighed, shaking your head, which caused the boxer clad Canadian to scramble out of bed and over to you. He encircled your waist in his arms, and buried his face in the crook of your neck.

“Matthew…” you groaned quietly, and he pulled you tighter to his chest.

“Please don’t go,” his voice was muffled against your jacket. “We can keep the shades shut, and not go out, anything you want. Just, please, don’t go. I don’t want to be all by myself again. It’s not the same when you’re gone, and – you don’t really have to go, do you? Do you really want to go? Won’t you please just let me change your ticket?” You gripped the strap of your bag tightly. You never really got to see Matthew that much, only whenever you could come up with an excuse to leave. Then you two would spend three days together and you would head back out. You normally saw him when you got home from tour; you were a famous musician, and had met Matthew, the son of a wealthy business man, on one of your tours to Vancouver. You two didn’t want anyone to know, so you paid off anyone you could to keep quiet. 

“Mattie – why do you always make this so hard?” Your voice shook, and all you wanted to do was drop your bags and kiss him. “We both know that our lives would be hell if anyone found out right now. And this secret is so hard to keep as it is, so don’t you think it’s risky for me to stay?” Matthew shook his head,

“I love you, [Name]. I don’t want to say ‘goodbye.’ Ever. It’s been six months since I last saw you, and I just want some time with you. So can I please change your ticket? – Besides…I have something I want to talk to you about anyway. I’ve just been too scared to bring it up.” Your heart stopped momentarily at this, the grip on your bag becoming tighter until your finger nails dug into your palm. You stared hard at the door in front of you, preparing for whatever he had to tell you.

“What’s the matter, Mattie?” You heard Matthew gulp, his Adam’s-Apple bobbing against your shoulder. He stayed silent a moment, but then spoke.

“D-Dad says that if I don’t find someone to marry soon, that he’ll set me up with a suitor.” Silence sank between the two of you. Matthew’s life when you weren’t there never really crossed your mind. He was from a different world than what you grew up in, and you knew that. Still, the thought of losing him made your heart hurt. Yes, the two of you were drastically different, but that’s what made you work. He was the only one to see your soft side, and you didn’t go around flaunting that much anymore. Once the haters and the press got to you, you started to become closed off. Initially you cried because of it, but then you just grew numb and ignored it. You figured it was all part of the gig, and that people like them didn’t deserve the softness that you really were. You wanted to be fun and spunky, but you only ended up cold and seemingly heartless. All of which you poured into your music. So you ended up with angsty, grunge emo core music. 

You had met Matthew by accident about two years ago in Vancouver near Downtown Eastside. It was a cold rainy night, and he was lost without an umbrella and had wandered into the backstage of your set. Security wanted to kick him out, but you told them that you wanted him to stay. He seemed so clueless, and innocent; you thought it was cute, and a bit ironic that someone like him would wander onto the set of a rock band. The rest of the night he hung out with you and your band, none of them knew the two of you had kept in touch after that incident. That night, you knew you wanted to make sure you kept in touch with him; someone as sweet and gentle as him, not to mention the way he set your nerves on fire, only came around once in a lifetime. So after the show, while everyone else was partying and being their general idiot selves, you decided to run him home. He gave you a ‘thank you’ kiss on the cheek, and you wrote your number on his hand. That was the beginning of the two of you.

To hear that your ending could be brought about by another woman irked you. You furrowed your brows, dropped your bag, and turned to face Matthew. He pulled away suddenly in surprise, and you pushed him to pin him to a wall. You glared up into his eyes, which were wide, but then became sad and heavy as he watched your emotions swirl in your (e/c) irises. You tried not to let the sadness and anger overwhelm you, but too soon your vision got blurry and you collapsed, sobbing, into Matthew’s chest. You two had gone through so much to be together, and the fact that it could all end so soon laid on your shoulders like bricks. That world that you’d been hiding from was coming to get you, and it felt like you feel their heinous metal and glass eyes peering at you through the shut curtains. Matthew held you a while, petting your hair while he hid his face in it. There were no words to say. The silence and sobbing said them all – the wall had to crumble. 

When you finally managed to push away from Matthew’s fair chest, you looked up into his face. He chuckled some, seeing you glossy eyed and vulnerable wasn’t something that could be found very often. He smoothed your hair away from your face, planting a gentle kiss on your forehead. But your voice startled him out of the moment,

“You can change my ticket,” you mumbled, “I gotta meet my future in-laws sometime or another, right? Why not now? Always love a good shit storm when I go home.” You laughed some, while Matthew’s cheeks became red and a smile stretched across his face. Nodding, he pulled you over to the bed and grabbed his laptop. 

Needless to say, the next few weeks were filled with your twos pictures in the top news headlines. Not to mention numerous calls and texts from your family and your friends, yelling at you for not telling them about Matthew sooner. Even Matthew’s family freaked out. His cousin, Alfred, went into panic mode at the fact that Matthew had ‘found a hot chick” faster than he had. Oh yeah. Things were going to be crazy. All thanks to a changed ticket.


End file.
